Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S.
Summary: In the beginning of the episode, it shows Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 walking through the school's playground, commenting on good things about the perfect recess day. Numbuh 5 happily adds that Numbuh 3 is having fun, too, catching Numbuh 4's attention. The Kid is pushing her on the swing. Numbuh 4 pushes him out of the way, saying he's doing it wrong, and pushes her really hard. When she swings back, she rams into him, he then lands on concrete, causing it to split open, spewing, to Numbuh 1's confusion, salad oil. In the next scene, the students would rather stay inside and learn random things than go out for recess. Forced to leave the classroom, they go outside to show equipment to look like a playground, only that it makes salad oil when they use it. Numbuh 1 is seen in the principal's office, promising Lizzie that he would go on a date with her if she let him listen in on the principal's conference. He overhears them mentioning that they were going to make all of the schools' playgrounds into a salad oil making facilities. Back at the treehouse, they are all getting ready for the mission, when Lizzie abruptly arrives, yelling at Numbuh 1 for forgetting their date, again. Lizzie mentions a romantic movie she wants to see with him, and it makes Numbuh 3 excited, wanting to go see it. Giving Numbuh 5 an idea, she dresses Numbuh 3 up in a Numbuh 1 costume with the V.O.C.A.L.-Y.O.K.E.L.. Numbuh 3 gets busted when she lets out a tear, which lands on the device, shorting it out. This convinces Lizzie that Numbuh 1 has sent another robot on their date. When the team is just about to ambush on the "We Hate Kids Conference", Lizzie barges in, wanting an explanation. Numbuh 1 gives an emotional speech about kids deserving recess, hoping to ease her up. Only, he adds that if she really wants him to go on the date instead, he would. Lizzie starts to cry, making him think he won and could finish the mission. She says he made her happy and that she forgives him with the robot fiasco, only that they are going on the date right then. Some of her mucus falls in the meeting and lands on one of the principal's salads. He then shouts out, rather hastily: "This salad oil tastes like boogies!". This immediately causes the other principals to leave. Shortly after, it cuts to the ending scene, in which Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 are strolling through a normal day of recess. Numbuh 5 notices and points out Numbuh 1 swinging Lizzie on the swings. Numbuh 1 notices them, and starts to talk about how the mission was a success, and Lizzie rams into him just like Numbuh 3 did to Numbuh 4. He hits the concrete and, much like before, a substance spews out of it, only this time, it it prune juice. *Villain Debuts: **Principal Smelling **Principal Sauerbraten *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Lizzie Devine *Locations: **Gallagher Elementary School **Sector V Treehouse *2x4 Tech: **S.M.E.L.M.E.T. **V.O.C.A.L.-Y.O.K.E.L. Trivia *Lizzie saved recess, by letting her boogers get to the salad. *If you look carefully, as the KND class is exiting for recess, a student will be dressed like Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon series. *During the credits sequence, Numbuh 1 rants about school in the same manner as he did in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. *This is the last Appearence of Galleger Elementary *This is The Kids last appearance on this show. *During the presentation of the principal about the salad oil,. he shows plans for a brand called "principal's choice", a rather obvious pun with the american brand "President's choice". R.E.C.E.S.S. Category:Season 6